


I'd Do Anything For You

by Brightest_skies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Fluffy Ending, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Poor Alec Lightwood, Scared Alec Lightwood, demon attack, im sorry Alec, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightest_skies/pseuds/Brightest_skies
Summary: Alec Lightwood gets attacked by a demon and wakes up from a haunting nightmare and all he wants in the world is his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. Much cuddles and comfort ensue!





	1. Patrolls and Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, It's Lucien. This is my first fic and I'm so excited to finally be posting here! There are a few more chapters to come, the first one has no fluff and I do apologise. I'd really appreciate some comments and maybe some constructive criticism, possibly some prompts too? I'm really looking for some hurt/comfort promts.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this!  
> -Lucien -_-
> 
> Also, if you can tell, I'm terrible at chapter names.

''Jace!'' a strangled scream rose from Alec's throat.

Alec, Isabelle and Jace had been out, not too far from The Institute, patrolling in hopes of finding the unidentified species of demon that Clary had accidentally came across the last time they all had been out. Today, however, they had left Clary behind seeing as someone needed to scan through library books in a desperate attempt in figuring out whatever the demon was. Clary had graciously offered, uneasy at the thought of a demon unknown to them.

The three Nephilim had been patrolling due to heavy demonic activity, assumed to just be a hoard of _Shax_ demons, maybe some _Deverak_ too, but it had turned out not just to be as easy as Shax and Deverak.

''Jace! Izzy!'' Alec called out, this time his scream was weaker as whatever had hold of him was restricting his air.

The thing which had a tight grasp around him was the demon they hoped not to encounter. The one Clary was looking into, the one no one knew anything about. The demon was inhumanly tall, deep brown in colour and slow, almost peaceful in nature. Peaceful in nature, yes, until it took its hands on Alec were it became much more aggressive. Its spindly arms wrapped tightly around his throat, lifting Alec ever so slightly off the ground. There were two, the demon holding Alec by the neck was a little smaller than the other one. The one not holding Alec seemed to be in extreme urgency to leave where they were.

''Jace?'' Alec called out to his _Parabatai_ , in a hoarse voice, one last time, it was much weaker than before and he was starting to see black dots in his vision due to the lack oxygen he was receiving.

He couldn't reach his bow and quiver so his only means of survival would be on Isabelle and Jace killing the demons. Alec tried his hardest to struggle but everything was starting to blur, until he saw Isabelle; her whip uncoiled and wrapped around the larger demon, she pulled the demon back, and Jace appeared. Alec suspected he had probably been there with Isabelle for the length that she had. But Alec had been busy concentrating on Isabelle and being able to breathe. Jace grabbed the demon at full force, even if it was quite a bit taller him. He managed to hold it stable enough to stab his seraph blade directly into his heart. It began to dissolve into a dark, deep brown, then grey sludge before quickly fading into nothingness. The demon hadn't been defensive at all, which was an odd thing for a demon. Usually they would try to fight back, fight for their life. They seemingly had no purpose- no intent on killing, perhaps? They had tried to fight and keep Alec still as they tried to take him, but they hadn't used violence. Just pulling and tightening their grip around his neck. The demons didn't seem to be working with anyone but only to be working alone, for their own purposes. But why had they wanted Alec Lightwood? A messenger?

''Isabelle...'' Alec weakly cried out, the cry had only came out as a slight breath though, one that he could have saved, and anyway, Isabelle didn't notice he had said anything seeing as she was moving onto the next demon, the one holding Alec.

Isabelle and Jace simultaneously approached the smaller one and upon contact to Isabelle's whip, the demon let Alec go. Gasping for air and falling onto his knees, Alec felt deflated, hopeless too. And he couldn't quite understand why. He tried to stand but the world seem to come crashing down again. He watched as Isabelle and Jace used the same tactic, Isabelle coiling her whip around the demon, using it to harm the demon with the whip and then she would angrily throw to Jace, usually slicing and arm while she was at it and then Jace using his seraph blade to kill the demon. The only problem this time was the demon was much more aggressive than the larger one, it lunged towards Isabelle before she could get her whip around an arm, managing to cut her across her arms and face. The defence: extended claws.

''Alec, don't move!'' Isabelle cried out, a little breathless, fear twinging at the edges.

Her wounds seeped blood and were pretty deep, but nothing her stele and healing rune, _iratze_ , couldn't handle. Alec didn't respond, he was still in stunned silence as he watched Jace and Isabelle manage to tactfully slaughter the demon for a second time. Alec noticed the scratches all over his _Parabatai's_ face and arms, like Isabelle's. Jace staggered back over to him, Isabelle following suit, Jace bore a happy face of accomplishment and feat but Isabelle looked neutral. Isabelle and Jace both began with their _iratze_ runes, leaving Alec wobbling to his feet, watching them. The memories of the whole ordeal played and replayed in his mind. Jace reached out an arm to Alec to grab to stand up, he took his arm and stood up, steadying himself. Jace could sense there was something wrong with his adoptive brother, an uneasy feeling, hard to describe. Their _Parabatai_ bonds kept them connected.

''I say we go back? We don't have much point in staying, I couldn't see anymore, besides, Clary should probably have some information on what the demon species was and what it wanted-'' Isabelle got cut off by Alec, who had shushed him.

''D-didn't you hear that?'' Alec asked, stumbling over his words and looking at Jace, baring the face of frustration.

''Alec...? Hear what?'' Isabelle asked, her voice sounded neat and composed compared to Alec's.

''It... it was a noise. L-like a...'' Alec began to trail off.

Isabelle and Jace glanced warning looks at each other. Jace tried to get Isabelle's attention - and was going to use a sarcastic remark but he doubted the time was appropriate - but it was solely focused on Alec. Isabelle had an anxious, almost pained face as she looked at Alec. Isabelle shot a dry smile at her adoptive brother and kept walking, Jace closed in on them both. Images of what had happened were playing and re-playing in Alec's mind for the second time that night, the second time in 15 minutes. Jace cleared his throat slightly, and muttered,'' We're gonna walk back to the Institute, it's not far''. It was a painfully obvious statement but Jace wanted to break the hard silence that was captivating the three Nephilim. It was a silent journey home, worried looks were thrown around the place and their anxiety was painfully obvious.

**************


	2. Nighmares and Good Sister Izzy

''The demon you came you came across was the same one we came across last time. It works independently or sometimes, often very rarely, as a messenger and usually you can't tell. It doesn't It's calm at first and they work in twos, when the first one is killed the second one becomes more aggressive and claws at whoever attacked their partner, it gets especially worse if you attack it. The venom isn't potent but will cause a burning sensation and dizziness. They-.'' Clary kept speaking about the demon, everything she was saying progressively worsened the situation.

The demon had came through an accidental rift which would need to be sealed quickly. She had been reading out from a textbook with a monotone voice, she needed to leave, and soon. Jocelyn and Luke expected her home quite a bit ago. Jace and Isabelle has been listening intently, occasionally pawing at their face and arms when their cuts got too painful, the dizziness hadn't set in yet.

''We'll need to get Magnus on the rift,'' Isabelle mumbled absent mindedly.

Alec had been listening too- or it looked like he had.

''Alec... Alec?'' Clary asked, pausing. Alec now did not look like he was listening, he looked zoned out. He was staring straight head, blue eyes glazed over, giving them a slightly glittery sheen. Alec turned to Clary, after a few seconds of calling his name.

‘’I’m going to bed,'' he uttered, just loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

Jace and Isabelle once again shot warning looks at each other, Alec never got to bed this early.

''And I'm going home, phone me if you find out anything else. I'll be back in the morning for training, Jace,'' Clary said but not specifically to anyone, ending with a yawn.

Jace nodded and Isabelle waved as Clary made her way out of the Library and to the elevator. By the time she had gone, Alec left without saying goodbye.

He hastily sped to his room, taking off his Shadowhunter leather, and getting into scratchy, black bottoms and a pyjama shirt which was a washed out grey sort of colour. He slipped it on and got into bed, not even sending Magnus a goodnight text. _Wait... was I meant to sleep over at Magnus's?_ Alec wondered to himself but left the thought as exhaustion washed over him. The day hasn't necessarily been a long or particularly tiring one- just one which had exhausted him.

As he tried to sleep, it didn't come. He was physically exhausted and even mentally exhausted, but his mind wouldn't shut off. He tossed, turned until eventually a restless, fitful sleep came.

_In dream Alec was just outside the institute, his bow and quiver resting lightly on his shoulder. Isabelle and Jace were there, perhaps talking, but Alec couldn't hear what was being said. It was night, a dark, dreary kind of night. The moon was apparent but the stars didn't shine, the sky was a dull, sort of colourless grey. The Institute shone too brightly in the background. Alec was in the clothes he had been wearing from the previous day, except now they were in tatters. Not like, in dream, Alec noticed or cared because so were Jace and Isabelle's clothes. Jace made a gesture, such as a hand movement to follow him. Still, Alec couldn't hear what was going on and as he went to ask Jace, he couldn't find the words to speak. So, he and Isabelle followed this Jace, the way he moved was eerily quiet._

_Eventually, they came to an Alley way, not too far away from a park and the Institute... the same alley way. He heard it first before he saw anything, a sort of guttural growl. It came from his left, where Isabelle was. Alec tried to turn but was frozen in place, then he heard it again, from Jace's side. He reached an arm to his bow but once again, he couldn't reach it, once again frozen. But suddenly he saw it: Jace and Isabelle had transformed into the demons, tall and willowy; grey. He tried to scream but no sound came.He tried to turn but once again, he couldn't move. So he stood motionless, waiting for the attack._

_He felt the claws first, sinking deep into his skin and then the saliva that dripped from the gaping mouth. The thing pushed over Alec and began to trace over his face with the grey, thin arms and razor sharp claws, until Alec could taste the blood of the cuts. He still couldn't scream, he was completely helpless. There was and incessant pounding noise in his head, the only thing he could hear. After awhile of the first demon continually slicing at his face, the second demon, presumed Isabelle, began to claw at his arms and legs. He was still knocked over and unable to move. Finally, a scream rose from Alec's throat and he was awake. Covered in a sheen of glossy sweat, and panting._

Isabelle was the only person to come to her brother's side, because Jace happened to still be in the Library, she had gone to bed not much later due to exhaustion and the effects of demonic poison taking over.

''Alec! Alec, breathe,'' Izzy called out in an oddly calm voice, her tone only slightly fearful.

She loved someone having to rely on her, she felt safer that way.

''I-I want Magnus,'' Alec stuttered, his hands shaking as he pulled his bed covers slightly higher.

Isabelle looked at Alec with bothered, slightly saddened look.

''It's late, he's probably asleep.'' Isabelle took a quick glance to her right where Alec's phone lay.

It shone 2:27 am.

''It's almost 2:30. Wouldn't it be better for you to stay here? And safer?'' Isabelle asked before she noticed Alec's worked-up face, she, in turn, then realised it was not the best choice of words. ''Actually, no. I'll call him now, I’m sure he wouldn't mind.'' Isabelle turned to reach Alec's phone as she had left her phone in her room.

It took two blitheringly long phone calls before a disgruntled voice picked up, Alec hadn't spoken to Izzy the entire time but instead had just looked a little shell-shocked and shaky.

''Alexander? What are you doing up at this time?'' Magnus's voice came from the other end.

''It's Isabelle; not Alec. Alec needs you to come over, and now.'' Her tone was firm, severe.

Magnus's tone softened a significant amount. ''Isabelle? What happened? Does he need anything? He was meant to come over tonight but I assumed he forgot, I'll portal over and we can hail a cab back.''

''That's a lot to answer,'' Isabelle's voice was thick with sleep and hinted at annoyance. ''But anyway, I heard a scream and traced it back to his room, he was pale and sweaty, shaky too. I presumed a nightmare but all he said was that he wanted you but I tried to tell him you'd be sleeping. He doesn't need anything; he needs you,'' Isabelle replied back to the, also tired, warlock.

''A nightmare? Does Alec get them a lot?'' Magnus yawned the last word.

''I don't know.'' Isabelle ended with a yawn. ''Just come over, you two can talk in the morning. I just want Alec safe, happy and asleep. And frankly, I want to sleep too.''

Magnus muttered something unintelligible at the other end of the receiver but Isabelle didn't manage to ask what it was before Magnus replied again: ''I'm about to get dressed, I'll be outside the Institute, I'll text when I'm there.''

Magnus bluntly ended the call with a click.

''There. Your boyfriend is coming over, he'll take you back to his and you don't need to come in tomorrow if you don't feel up to it- I'll tell mom.''

''Should I get dressed?'' Alec asked, odd uncertainty in his wavering voice.

''No, come on, you're going to Magnus’s to sleep...'' ''I hope,'' Isabelle added, sarcasm dancing her voice despite her incessant worrying.

She decided not to pry her oldest brother with any questions or speak anymore but she clambered onto his single bed, his dull sheets felt slightly uncomfortable under her nightgown. He slowly moved up a little as Isabelle stroked his forehead, the way Maryse had done to comfort them both when they were young. The high-pitched 'ding' sort of sound came from Alec's phone, it was from Magnus alerting both Alec and his younger sister that he was outside. Alec soundlessly got out of bed, he slipped some old looking trainers on and he slid on a dark blue faded jacket and moved to the door.

''Do you want to go back to your room, Iz?'' Alec asked, his soft-spoken voice seemed even too quiet now, in Izzy's ears.

She carefully shook her head and joined him at the door. ''I'll just take you to the doors? Where's your witchlight?'' Isabelle had absentmindedly turned on the light in Alec's room as he walked in, and now had realised the same lighting would not be widely available in The Institute.

Alec reached over toward a dark brown table and grabbed his witchlight rune stone which began to glow ceremoniously as Isabelle turned off the light in Alec's room. Silently, Isabelle and Alec made their way through the corridors and to the elevator. They hoped to Raziel that they wouldn't wake Maryse Lightwood, their mother, who they would have to explain what they were doing too. And, in all honesty, Isabelle did not want to explain to her mother what they were doing at 3 in the morning, out of bed and outside.

They stepped into the elevator and hurtled downwards. Alec had tried to forget his dream and the occurred events but couldn't. They still played. After stepping out of the elevator, Isabelle and Alec hugged, a long and warm hug. Isabelle gave Alec his phone, she had picked it up off the nightstand because he hadn't. And Alec left.

The door to The Institute was old, but mostly noiseless. He opened it and stepped into the cool autmn breeze, his witchlight still blazing the light of an angel in his palm. It was easy to spot Magnus, even if he was just picking up Alec, he still wore fancy attire. A bright blue overcoat and a blazingly sliver shirt, maroon pants with slight green embroidery.

''Alexander!'' Magnus called out, his voice thick and hushed.

''Magnus,'' Alec's voice was softer and he ran into the embrace of Magnus. ''You didn't have to portal for me, I wouldn't have minded having to wait. I know it takes a lot out of you,'' Alec muttered, his head in the crook of Magnus's neck.

''Anything for you, my dear. I kept it open too, I thought it would be too much hassle hailing a cab. We should hurry, I can feel it closing, though,'' Magnus said, pulling away from Alec and grabbing his hand.

Holding hands, they walked across the slightly grassy terrain The Institute was based on, right into the portal, the one which closed up and landed them both neatly in Magnus's loft.

 

**************


End file.
